Blizzard of Love
by missy52061
Summary: Inspired by the recent storm. Future fic - Kate and Rick introduce their first born to snow. As always, I don't own Castle, I just wish I did.


Kate Beckett awoke in her own bed for the first time in a few days. Every cop knew as soon as the weather folks started predicating a blizzard for New York City, they wouldn't be seeing their homes or their loved ones until the storm was done. In the past, Kate didn't mind, but now she had two guys at home and she had missed them. Jamie was now nine months old and this was his first experience with snow. Of course, she knew that Rick wouldn't take him outside in a blizzard, but she still wished she could have been there to see his reaction to the snow falling.

And she missed being snowed in with Rick. Every day with her husband had the chance to be a fun day, but he rose to the occasion when they were stuck inside because of weather. She knew he had invited Alexis and Martha to come over so he didn't have to worry about them, and he had plans for movie marathons and fireplace s'mores. He had promised they would save some for her when her duties were done.

As soon as the storm passed, after dumping almost two feet on the city, she got the okay from 1PP to let people go home. She was the last one to leave; she left the precinct sometime after 1 AM. Luckily, the subway between the precinct and the loft was all underground, so it was running. After a short and chilly walk, she was in their building. She nodded at the night doorman, and made her way to the bank of elevators. She couldn't wait to get in the loft. She knew they were all asleep because Rick had texted her around midnight.

She was soon stepping inside. Rick had left a light on in the kitchen so she could see where she was going. She unzipped her boots, leaving them in a pile by the front door. She put her gun in the gun safe inside the front closet, and hung up her coat. She decided to go upstairs to check on Jamie. When she got into his room, she smiled. He looked adorable in a blue onesie with the snowman from "Frozen" on the front. Her little guy wasn't so little anymore; Rick was sure he was going to walk any minute. She kissed his forehead and made her way back downstairs.

Kate had walked straight to their bedroom and smiled at her other guy. Rick was sprawled out on their bed – he always claimed she was the bed hog, but she knew better. She grinned as she got her pajamas and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash off her make-up. When she got back into their bedroom, he had moved to his side and she was able to slide under the covers and into his arms. Even in his sleep, he moved his arms to circle her waist. She was asleep in minutes.

And now she was awake and alone in bed. She decided it was time to see if she could find anyone else. She could smell bacon cooking and coffee perking and decided to head into the kitchen. She found her husband, her son and her stepdaughter hanging out. Rick saw her first, but before he could say anything, Jamie turned his head and saw his mom. "Ma!" he said as he held out his arms. She swooped down to kiss his pancake-y cheek.

"Oh, you taste delicious, James! Did Daddy make pancakes?" she said as she lifted him from his high chair. She walked over to Rick, and kissed his smiling lips. "Daddy tastes good too," she grinned at her husband.

"We were just discussing the possibility of going out in the snow. Care to join us, Mrs. Castle?"

"I would love to!" She sat down and Rick took James from her and Alexis handed her a plate of pancakes and a mug of coffee. Kate smiled at Alexis and started to eat. "Rick, these are fantastic!"

He smiled at her and said, "Eat up, Captain Beckett. I'll go get the son ready for the outside world."

"What did he think of the snow?" she asked after she swallowed a sip of her coffee.

"He wasn't sure what to think of it. But now we'll see!" Rick answered with a grin.

After they were all (including Alexis, she loved to watch her little brother experience new things) ready to face the snowy world outside, Kate kissed Jamie's cheeks. He was bundled up in his brand new snowsuit, and only his face was visible. Kate soon covered his face with a scarf too. Rick smiled to watch her take care of their son. He knew she worried that she wasn't there enough, but it was obvious that Jamie adored her – as soon as she walked into a room, his head turned to find her.

"Everyone ready to face winter?" he said. After getting nods from Alexis and Kate, he opened the door, and indicated that they should walk out first. Soon, they were on the street, heading over to the neighborhood park. Jamie was looking around at all the white stuff, mouth opened in an "O". And when they walked into the park, where everything was covered in snow, he was looking everywhere.

"Ma! Da!" he said as he pointed.

Rick and Kate grinned at each other as they introduced their son to the wonder of snow. He didn't like how cold it was, but he did like it when Kate showed him a snowball right before she threw it at Rick. And when it hit him in the shoulder, disintegrating into powdery stuff, he chuckled. Rick didn't get even until Kate handed James to Alexis. Jamie laughed as Rick got Kate and as the snowball war escalated.

It was a tired, wet and cold family group that returned to the loft. Martha was in the kitchen enjoying coffee and toast when they walked in. Rick declared that it was hot chocolate time, and the others agreed as they went off to change out of their wet clothing. Even James enjoyed a sip or two of the hot stuff. Kate smiled to herself as she watched her family enjoy themselves. Blizzards might be a pain in the neck, but snow was fun!

 **A/N: I had to write this after experiencing "Jonas Blizzard" the last few days. Two feet of snow is a pain in the neck, but it's also pretty to look at!**


End file.
